Tenno vs Uchiha: Ahatake vs Hakushoku
Note: This is a battle between two of my character's I made out of boredom --CloakedinDusk 02:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thunderbolt A young white haired man was walking along a winding mountain path. He had not yet gotten over his loss to his cousin. "I didn't even think." He thought to himself. "I could have used it then. Even Riyan couldn't have dodged that, Jinchūriki or not." He slashed at the mountainside with his sword, leaving a deep gash. "I can't believe '''I' could get this frustrated over a loss."'' Ahatake was in the same area, sitting on the back of a particularly large Phoenix. He yawned. "The girl's month of survival is almost up it seems. Guess I need to fetch 'em." Hakushoku was startled to see a large bird shaped shadow, and looked up. It was a gigantic flaming bird. It seemed to possess large amounts of chakra, uncommon in animals. He climbed quickly up the mountainside to the peak to get a better view. There was a man riding on the back of the Phoenix. Upon closer inspection it was revealed to be Ahatake Tenno, little known leader of the Tenno Clan of Konohagakure. Ahatake sighed and the Phoenix vanished in a flash of flame. "Might as well enjoy the mountain trip." He thought, landed neatly on the mountain path. Hakushoku jumped down from the peak, landing in front of Ahatake. "Greetings, Tenno." He said genially. Ahatake's eyes widened as he met the man's eyes. "Sharingan??" He thought. "An Uchiha. Thought you all died." "Blunt." Haku replied, stepping off his sword. "Nice." "What is it you want, Uchiha-san?" Ahatake asked. "Call me Haku." Hakushoku replied. "I was curious about that bird of yours." "That? It's a Phoenix." Ahatake said proudly. "Personal summoning of the Tenno Clan." "A Phoenix." Hakushoku mused. "Interesting creatures. Was that your strongest Phoenix?" "Not really." Ahatake replied grinning. "Why do you ask?" "It had a large amount of chakra." Hakushoku replied. "Would you care to have a sparring match? It would pass the time, and I'd like to fight these birds." "Alright." Ahatake grinned and he discarded his cloak, to make it easier to draw his Katana. "I'm game." "I won't kill you." Haku said, unsheathing his weapon as well. "It's not my style." "Same here actually." "I don't really think you'll be able to kill me." Genjutsu Clash "I'll go first?" Ahatake asked, gesturing nonchalantly at Hakushoku. "Hm? Go ahead." Ahatake vanished, reappearing on the ground in front of Haku. He swiped his blade up, to find it blocked. "Not that easy!" Haku replied, kicking Ahatake backed and running after him. He swung his blade, cutting off Ahatake's arms. He grinned, but that quickly changed when Ahatake's figure faded. "Not that easy." Ahatake quoted, stabbing Hakushoku in the lung from behind. It was his turn to be shocked as Haku faded into snakes, which themselves faded. "Seems we're both pretty skilled in Genjutsu." Haku said from the mountain peak. "When did you cast yours?" "With that gesture." Ahatake replied. "When did you cast yours?" "Eye contact." Ahatake pointed a finger at him. "You're in my world now." He said grimly. Hakushoku was enveloped in a a dark mass where he couldn't see, here, or feel a thing. "Your world?" He asked. "Not quite." The illusion around him shattered, and Ahatake was enveloped in the same illusion he had placed on Haku. He stood there, surprised. He hadn't expected reflection. "KAI RELEASE!" He thought and the Genjutsu shattered. Whatever he had expected to see it was not blood stains on teh ground and gashes on his arms. "What the?!?" He muttered, and looked up just in time to see Haku raising his blade at him again. "Oh shi-!" Ahatake ducked and kicked back, leaping off the cliff face. "Suicide?" Haku's eyes narrowed. "No..he's not that stupid.." It was a tense silence but Ahatake sprung up from the side of the cliff, kunai with explosive tag gripped in his hand. Haku tensed himself. He formed the signs Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger → Dog in quick succession. "Fire Release: Wind-Enhanced Great Fireball Technique!" He used the technique he'd copied from Ryan, expelling a truly enormous, white-hot fireball from his mouth. It enveloped Ahatake completely, before he even had a chance to launch him weapon. When the flames died, there was nothing left of Ahatake at all, not even ashes. "Seems I overdid it." Haku sighed and was about to sheath his sword away when he felt something sharp slash his face and blood flowed down. He saw at Kunai at his feet. "He's alive?" Thunderstorm He was indeed alive, riding atop a phoenix. "Now!" Ahatake cried. The Phoenix opened it's beak and a large organ flame formed there. Ahatake quickly formed seals. "Fire Release: Phoenix Breath Flame Bullet!" He and the Phoenix expelled a massive amount of flame at the Uchiha, who's eyes widened in shock. "Collaboration Ninjutsu?" He quickly dodged the technique, and it melted a large hole in the ground. Haku sighed and his Sharingan began to swirl, until a became a whirled pattern with six tomoe inside. "Mangekyou Sharingan." "A Mangekyou eh?" Ahatake was surprised. "So I take it you killed your friend?" "In a manner of speaking." Haku replied. He closed is right eye. The bird was instantly shot down by a bolt of lightning. Ahatake's eyes widened. "W..what the??" The bird vanished in flames and Ahatake created a Shadow Clone which launched him back onto the cliff road. "What was that??" Ahatake asked. "Raijin." Haku replied. "The ultimate Mangekyou technique, though that is merely my opinion." "Crap." Ahatake groaned. "That was a bolt of lightning then!" Haku raised his blade and black lightning surrounded it and it spread outward and upward, forming a giant menacing skull. "What the hell??" If Ahatake's jaw could have dropped it would have. "I thought you didn't kill!" "I don't intend to kill you!" He said and he swung his blade down. "Thunder Release: Thunder Clap!" The giant skull flowed towards Ahatake quickly as if on water and it's mouth opened wide. ''"Damn! I won't be able to dodge it!" Ahatake thought as the mass of black energy enveloped him. Haku sighed. "That should knock him down for awhile...assuming I held back enough power." He waited for the smoke to clear, not deactivating his Mangekyou. Residual electricity crackled around the area where Ahatake had been standing, along with smoke rising from the area. A dark figure was standing in the smoke, and when it cleared it revealed Ahatake. Though he didn't resemble Ahatake anymore. His skin was darker, his hair longer and blackened. He was covered by large bat-wings which looked charred. He spread his wings to reveal his face, which like his skin had darkened. His eyes had changed as well. The iris's were yellow and the sclera black. Ahatake exhaled slowly. "I never thought I'd have to use this." He said, opening and closing his fists. Hakushoku's eyes widened slightly. Ahatake's chakra had become noticeably darker and stronger. Ahatake jumped into the air, flapping his wings as he stared down at Haku. "I have other business to take care of so ending this now works for me." "Alright." Haku replied and dark electricity began to crackle around his hand, forming a mass of black lightning. "I'll end this in one move." Haku said and charged at Ahatake leaping up. Before Ahatake could react, the Haku had pierced his shoulder, and his left wing fell off. Pulling his arm out of Ahatake he jumped to the ground as Ahatake fell, his own body numb. Hakushoku picked up his Chokuto, which he had discarded earlier, and sheathed it. "It was a nice battle, Tenno." He said as he began to walk away. "The numbness wears off after 10 minutes and you'll be able to move again." Ahatake's curse seal receded as he lay there unable to move. He had lost to this man. The END